Lost Souls
by RK
Summary: Quatre gets caught up in a cult and Trowa and friend try to get him out of it before it's too late.


Title: Lost Souls  
Author: RK  
Genre: Drama, slight-angst, happy ending ^_^  
Pairings: 3x4, 6x9, 5xM, slight 1x2?  
Archive: My site. and to anyone who wants it.  
Disclaimer: There was this dream I had once. it was really great. I owned everything GW. But then I woke up. And it was horrible. I don't own anything!   
  
Summary: Quatre accidentally gets caught up in a cult and his friends have to try to save him from it before its too late. What side will win? Quatre's old friends or his new family?  
  
+ + +  
  
It was a hot day in mid June. As the sun grew brighter, the teenagers clothing became less and less as they moved from their sweaters, long pants, and jackets to cut-offs, small T-shirts, shorts, and bathing suits. Everyone was excited and happy. School had just been released and with that came the end of exams, tests, homework, practices, and studying. They were free.   
  
  
"So what are you planning to do this summer?"  
  
  
Wufei's face gave way to small smile with an air of accomplishment. "I finally convinced my parents that summer camp is a waste of my time and their money. I have nothing planned except for whatever I want to do." He looked at the others. "What about you guys?"   
  
  
"I'm helping dad put up the pool this weekend." Heero informed them, knowing the reaction that would soon ensue.   
  
  
"Yes! Then we all get to crash at your house and have a pool party sleepover thingy!" Duo bounced around. "Hey Q! What's on Mr. Winner's schedule?"   
  
  
"Huh? Oh! Umm..." Quatre smiled brightly, "Nothing I guess. Iria got an internship job over at her college and dad has a lot of business trips planned. I'm just left to hold down the fort I guess."   
  
  
"Awesome." Trowa said glancing at the shorter blonde. "Now we have two houses to crash at."   
  
  
"Yea, this is going to be a fantabulous summer! Hey, I gotta go to Howard's music store. Anyone wanna come along?" Duo looked around at the other four. "Anyone at all?"   
"I'll go." Wufei moved forward. "I hear Bjork's got a new c.d. Merian thinks I forgot about our 4 month anniversary. I didn't, so I might as well get her a gift before I do."   
  
  
"Wow. 4 months? You two planning on getting married?" Heero teased. "I'm going to go as well, but just to browse." Heero said getting his red bike out of the grass. "Trowa? Cat? Do either of you want to go?"   
  
  
"I'll pass." Trowa replied. "I think Cathy has some chores she's just dying to pin on me."   
  
  
"Yea. I think I'm gonna be in the safehouse." Quatre gave an apologetic look. "Maybe next time?"   
  
  
"Yea sure, lets go guys! See ya!" and with that Wufei, and Heero rode off. Duo had roller-blades. He gave a wave as they turned the corner of the coldesac.   
  
  
"Hey Trowa, you want to go in the safehouse with me? I mean, I just put an old record player I found up there and I donno, we could read or something." That sounded incredibly boring even to his own ears and he willed himself not to wince.  
  
  
"No, sorry. Like I said, Cathy probably has chores for me." Trowa said with a small look of what seemed regret on his face.   
  
  
"Oh yea I forgot." Quatre looked sheepish. "I'll see ya later then?"   
  
  
"Sure thing."   
  
  
They said their good byes and headed to different areas of the block. Trowa went to his house and Quatre headed for the empty lot. In it there was a big tree in which they had built their tree-house 2 summers ago. They christened it the "safehouse" since that's where they went when they wanted to get away from their families or to just hang out without getting bothered by other people. It was like a private club they kept adding on to. Last year Wufei had built a small bookshelf in which they stashed a couple books, Manga, comics, Mad Lib booklets, and a small portable c.d. player with attachable speakers. They had a blanket and a couple throw pillows too and, like Quatre had said, he recently brought an old record player he had found in his house and no one had been using. He got his mom's old records out to play on it and stashed them with the comics and other things.   
  
  
Quatre climbed the ladder that had been nailed to the trunk and hefted himself up. The planks were a bit warped but still strong as ever. Heero carved on the top of the doorway "The Safehouse". The second `E' was backwards but no one really cared. Quatre sat down on one of the dusty pillows and put a record on in great anticipation, wondering if it even worked. Pachelbel's Canon in D sounded from the vinyl disk and even though it wasn't as clear as it would have been a decade or two ago, Quatre thought it was perfect. He leaned back and daydreamed at the ceiling as the string intruments whisked him away easily.   
  
  
*sigh* `What is wrong with me?'   
  
  
Quatre leaned back more and closed his eyes.   
  
  
`Everyone seems so distant and...I donno. I just don't fit in anymore. Heero and Duo and Wufei seem closer. And they enjoy the same things. Trowa seems to be distancing himself from me. He's warmed up to Duo more. He's always known Heero and Wufei. I feel like the oddball.'  
  
  
`Dad and Iria are gone too. I mean, why should they be here? Dad has a great business to keep up to pay for mine and Iria's education. Iria is in college having the time of her life. They trust me. They assume I'm doing okay.'   
  
  
Quatre trailed off in his thoughts getting deeper and deeper. No one understood him. No one realized his pain. He was Quatre. Always cheerful and kind. No worries. Almost grown up. Not popular at school, but the few friends he had were all he needed. But did they, could they see him from the inside out?   
  
  
Quatre sighed again and turned off the record player. He couldn't concentrate anymore and his brain felt foggy. He need to go for a walk. He climbed down and started down the street. He glanced at Trowa's house. He could hear the faint noise of New Age Irish Instrumental music. What did Trowa call it? Hypnofolkadelic? Something like that. He saw Trowa go past one of the windows and wave at him as he went back to vacuuming. Quatre walked out of the housing complex and into the business area.   
  
  
"I could use some tea." He said to no one in particular. There was a new shop by the cinema. Quatre crossed the intersection and went to the newly opened "Punctuation Cafe". A clerk waved from the turquoise, blue, black, and white tiled counter as he came in. Quatre greeted him and studied the menu written in bright colors of chalk on the blackboard.   
  
  
"How can I help you?" the man with cinnamon colored hair asked.   
  
  
"Umm...oh gee...Do you have any tea?" Quatre stammered craning his neck trying to read the top of the menu.  
  
  
"Yes, it was just put on. Green, Mandarin, Lemon, Peppermint, or our special blend?"   
  
  
"Green please."   
  
  
"Coming right up. By the way, my name is Treize. If you have any problems or questions, feel free to ask."   
  
  
Quatre smiled and accepted the tea when handed it. He paid the amount owed and sat down in one of the small tables near the window. He contemplated wheather the yellow daisies in a pot near him were real or fake. He decided on real then went on to people watch.  
  
  
A boy was arguing with his girlfriend who blatantly ignored him. A little girl was asking her mom if she could get candy. A teenager was hitting the coke machine which evidently ate his money. The door opened again and a handsome young man, probably 22 or 23 strolled in and waved at Treize.   
  
  
"Hello Zechs, what can I get for you?"   
  
  
"The usual." The tall, long-haired blond replied. Treize went to go mix some kind of coffee latte mocha thingamajig, the blender making loud noises in the background, and Zechs leaned on the counter. He spotted Quatre who immediately looked away, embarrassed for staring. Before he knew it, Zechs approached him and sat down across from him in one of the black wire framed chairs.   
  
  
"Hiya, I haven't seen you around before." He smiled reassuringly as if to say `I don't bite.'   
  
  
"Yea, I haven't been in here before. Umm...I'm Quatre." He tried to remember his manners. He got so nervous around strangers. He started playing with his necklace, a nervous habit he never could seem to break. It was a locket with a picture of him and his mom. When she was still around that is.   
  
  
"I'm Zechs. It's a pleasure to meet you." Zechs shook his hand. "What are you up to?"   
  
  
"Oh I just came here to help clear my mind. My friends were kinda busy so I was left to myself. I often go on these little excursions." Quatre explained trying to sound as blas‚ as possible.  
  
  
"Your friends left you? Well that's not very nice."   
  
  
"Oh no...they didn't blow me off or anything...just wanted to go..."   
  
  
"Ah yes I understand." Zechs really looked as though he understood completely. Quatre was completely drawn into the man's ice-blue eyes. "Well, hey, maybe you'd like to check this out next time you feel an urge to `go on an excursion' as you say." Zechs said and fished out a pale green flyer and handed it to Quatre. Then he went up to get his coffee mixture as Quatre read it.   
  
  
"The Vine?" Quatre questioned. Odd name.   
  
  
"Yea. Its a hangout. You know, if you ever feel bored or want someone to talk to or anything, you can just go and stay there. We even have a few beds in case you want to stay the night." Zechs explained, leaning on the counter again. His eyes still targeted on Quatre.  
  
  
"But...I thought that's what friends are for."   
  
  
"Well... technically, yes. But you know, there are times when you're friends can't always be there or come through." Quatre thought about how he didn't feel as though he fit in as well with the group. It was like a big puzzle and someone spilled water on the Quatre puzzle piece and let it dry in the sun. He just didn't fit anymore. "And your family doesn't always understand. So we have The Vine. We're always there for you."   
  
  
Quatre couldn't help but believe this man. People who lie don't look like that. People who lie can't look deep into your soul.   
  
  
"Well, I'd love to chat, but I really must be heading off to The Vine. I hope to see you there sometime Quatre." Zechs said sincerely. Then in a whisk of blonde hair, he was gone. Quatre realized he finished his tea and got up to throw his trash away.   
  
  
"Have a nice day! Come again!"   
  
  
"Thanks Treize. I'm sure you'll see me around." Quatre said as he left. The door jingled as it opened and closed.   
  
  
He looked over the flyer again while walking back home. It was just... it sounded good, but he would have to think about it. The Vine wasn't too far from the movie theatre and it was in that old warehouse that used to be a tire store. The sun was beginning to set and Quatre turned down his street to the end of the coldesac.   
  
  
When he reached his house, he unlocked to door with the spare key he kept with him and headed inside. There was no one there of course. No chores needed to be done; the place was spotless. Quatre grabbed a cookie and went upstairs to his room. He really needed to talk to someone. He opened his window and tossed a couple pebbles at the other house where Trowa lived. Trowa looked up and began to move towards the window when his sister came in and said something to him. He turned and shrugged to Quatre and made motions with his hands indicating food. He had to go to dinner. Then he exited his room.   
  
  
Quatre sighed and called up Duo.   
  
  
"I'm sorry Quatre, Duo is still out roller-blading. Would you like me to give him a message?"  
  
  
"No Fr. Maxwell. Thank you very much though."   
  
  
"Okay, you take care now. Good bye."   
  
  
"Bye." *click*   
  
  
Well if Duo was still out, then Wufei and Heero must be gone too. Quatre almost dialed his father's phone, but then caught the flyer from the corner of his eye and hung the phone back up. He paused, then packed an old backpack with some books and pens and stuff, then headed out into the dusk. ***  
  
  
  
TCB   
  
  
R&R!!!!  
  
  
with love,  
RK 


End file.
